


A Murder Of Crows

by Piratess_of_Tortuga



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, Antivan Crows, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Tabris is from Antiva instead of Ferelden, Tabris replaces Rinna, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piratess_of_Tortuga/pseuds/Piratess_of_Tortuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having escaped Denerim’s Alienage after her ill-gone wedding, Calliope Tabris tries to travel back to her home in Antiva, but instead, she runs into a group of infamous assassins sent after her by Vaughan Kendells. A familiar shadow follows them, however, a shadow that Calliope remembers extremely well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Murder Of Crows

**Author's Note:**

> 21/12/2017 EDIT: corrected some grammar and spelling mistakes to make the story more readable :)

A lone elf walked on the side of the road leading to the east. How long had she been on the run? A week? Two? She still wore her wedding clothes which were ragged and dirty from travelling, but they were the only ones she had. Her actions that had led to this very moment had also caused the untimely death of her groom, and the Maker knows what else **.** She had escaped the city because there was no other choice. Everyone else could be protected, but not her – not after what she had done.

 

Calliope Tabris had been the intended bride to Nelaros. They were destined to be married in Ferelden, in Denerim’s alienage, but things had gone awry when the son of the Arl of Denerim **,** Vaughan, had invaded the ceremony with his mates to ”find some wenches”. Unwilling to submit **,** Calliope had spat in Vaughan’s face and enraged him in the process. When he had tried to take his vengeance on her, Nelaros had intervened and gotten himself killed **.** Vaughan had just laughed at the incident and continued to pick women for himself and his mates **,** including the reluctant bride. Noticing her chance to escape, Calliope had pushed him into a large puddle of mud in front of everyone. How she had gotten out of Denerim afterwards, she had no proper memory of, and she hadn’t stayed to find out. She had run for her life, knowing that the disgraced future Arl of Denerim would seek revenge for disgracing him.

 

***

It was afternoon when Calliope stopped by a river. Crouching by its bank, she splashed cool water on her face to refresh her mind **.** She was dusty and her long chestnut curls were tangled. Would it be safe for her to go for a swim? Calliope sat on the bank and took off her worn shoes to rub her feet which were sore from walking. She rolled up the hem of her dress so that it wouldn’t get soaked and dipped her feet into the stream. How sweet did the water feel on her skin! She could just dip into the river and...

_What was that?_

The bushes rustled under the nearby trees. Startled, Calliope stood up and exhaled from relief when a fox ran out of its hiding. She was about to turn around when something else, or someone, emerged from the cover of the trees **.**

And before Calliope could act on it, she found herself surrounded by a murder of crows.

 

One of the five men who had appeared to the scene stepped forth. He was a human and most likely an Antivan. Calliope cocked her head while she examined the man more closely. Had she seen him before?

”Sweet Calliope”, the man greeted her, ”we meet again.”

The young elf furrowed as she stared at him, trying to remember.

_Was that...?_

”Taliesen?”

”Ah, so I’m not forgotten”, the man spread his hands wide as if for a friendly hug and smiled, ”I’m flattered.”

From the corner of her eye, Calliope noticed how the rest of the men gathered around her while Taliesen talked, and a premonition hit her mind.

_What’s this? Are they here for **me**_? she wondered, knowing that she should be cautious from now on, _very_ cautious.

                      When the Crows tightened their half-circle around her **,** the young elf deemed it wise to back away from them **,** but there wasn’t much room for her to move because of the river behind her. She had no weapons with her so **,** should the need arise, the only ways to escape were to run or swim like hell. Two light brown eyes gleamed as they observed the men who had stopped advancing for now. The one standing closest to Calliope was Taliesen. The assassin smirked and reached to grab her chin. Calliope didn’t turn her gaze away, nor did she try to free herself from his grasp.

”You’re in for silence then, dove?” Taliesen teased her, ”or are you just scared?”

_Do you think I’m so easily intimidated?_

”Why are you here?” Calliope demanded with defiance in her voice.

The assassin grinned deviously.

”It seems that you angered some important people on your little trip, sweetheart **,** one son of an Arl, in particular.”

Calliope’s eyes widened when she realised what the whole situation was about.

_Vaughan._

A sudden fear began to lurk in the young elf’s mind, and she tried to break herself loose from Taliesen’s grasp, but to no avail.

”Scared after all? That’s wise from you, dove”, the assassin told her while he raised a knife to her throat, ”very wise.”

 

_Shit._

Calliope closed her eyes to calm herself down. If this was to be her end, she wouldn’t face it with fear paralyzing her - she was an Antivan after all. But no matter how she waited, no matter how the knife pressed her throat, death didn’t claim her. When Calliope opened her right eye slightly to see what was happening, she saw the same devious and self-satisfied smirk on Taliesen’s face.

”You’re in luck, dove”, he stated, ”the Arl’s son was very specific that we must do the same thing _he_ would have done to you, which is to say we are to defile you.”

Taliesen lowered his knife from her throat and hurled her at the nearest man of the other four who quickly grabbed her arms.

”Its not in our usual range of work, of course”, Taliesen admitted, sheathing his dagger when he began to walk towards her, ”but we happened to be heading west when the offer came – and the boys want to play.”

                      The assassin who held Calliope tightened his grasp in case she would try to squirm, but she did not.

When the rest of the group gathered around her, she did not.

When Taliesen stood right before her again, she did not.

If sex was the only thing they were after, she would oblige. That wasn’t the worst thing the Crows could do, and she hadn’t been a virgin anymore in a long time.

 

And besides, this could be something she might enjoy too.

 

When Calliope was released from the unknown assassin’s grasp, it was only for Taliesen to grab her instead.

”A change of mind?” he wondered, ”with the most imminent threat gone, you’re willing to co-operate?”

Calliope smirked as wickedly as she could.

”Do your worst, Taliesen”, she dared him, ”but I must warn you, I will fight back.”

The assassin chuckled darkly while he slid his hand down to the collar of her dress.

”I would never expect less from an Antivan, sweetheart.”

                      Taliesen ripped the fabric of Calliope’s dress with one firm move and crushed his lips against hers while the others threw aside their ornate helmets and weapons. Soon another pair of hands grabbed her from behind and started to roll up the hem of her dress. The flaxen underpants beneath it were quickly removed by the eager hand exploring the elf’s lower body. When it found her slit, two fingers shamelessly intruded her folds and began to move back and forth **.** Calliope tried to gasp but Taliesen denied her with his lips. She felt how her folds started to turn slick due to the touches she received, but intrigue also had its part **.** The Crows were usually excellent lovers because, in a sense, it belonged to their job description. Calliope had also been with a Crow before, an old lover of hers, so she knew what she was in for: a play that could turn rough without warning – just as she liked it.

                      When the kiss finally broke, Taliesen took a short step backwards and ripped the collar of Calliope’s dress more open so that her round and full breasts came fully visible.

”You have exceptional breasts for an elf, dove”, he complimented her, ”no wonder he liked you so much.”

Calliope took a deep breath while she stared at Taliesen in silence.

_Zevran_ , she thought and closed her eyes in reminiscence, _if only he was here._

                      Suddenly, the assassin who had been pleasuring Calliope with his fingers stopped and withdrew from her, taking a step back just like Taliesen. The young elf opened her eyes when she felt how someone caught her in his arms and laid her on the soft grass. While her gaze was fixed on the black-haired human who held her, someone grabbed her hands and pulled them over her head. She didn’t even have time to look at him when two more men joined in **.** The other of the latter settled between her legs and spread them more to get a better view on his target. Then, he positioned himself better and pressed his mouth to her slit **.** Calliope gasped, and the two men on her sides started to squeeze and caress her breasts as if the sound had been a sign to them. Her nipples perked at their touch, and her folds started to drop with her own juices. The man who had been licking her slit spread it with his thumbs and started to fuck her with his tongue. The ones who caressed her breasts pinched her nipples in unison, causing her to cry out **.**

And as the three explored the sensitive parts of her body, the one who held her hands, as well as Taliesen, watched them do so.

 

After a short while, the sensation building inside Calliope made her sigh and moan with pleasure. That was when the caresses stopped, and she started to look around in dismay. The temporary interruption was quickly mended, however, when the man who had held her hands helped her sit up and turn on her knees. Calliope bowed her head so that her long curls swept the ground. Soon she felt how someone lifted the hem of her dress so that her rear was bare to look upon. The Crow spread her buttocks so that her anus opened a little in the process too. At the same time, another assassin who had teased her right breast before, kneeled in front of her with his fat cock bared and ready to enter her mouth. As Calliope didn’t notice him right away, he yanked her hair to lift her head and forced his cock into her mouth. She kept her lips firmly around it while he started to move his hips, moaning with pleasure. While tending to his cock, the young elf felt how the one exploring her rear placed a wet finger on her asshole and pressed it in. Her muscles flexed around it tightly, but as the finger started to move, they relaxed, allowing another finger to be added in.

                      Calliope was no stranger to anal play, and soon the warm feeling of pleasure overtook her body. At the same time, the assassin who she had been pleasuring with her lips and tongue roared as he came into her mouth. She did her best to swallow his semen, but when he drew his cock out of her mouth, she instinctively coughed out the rest. She wasn’t allowed to relax yet, however, as the two fingers still worked within her ass, and another hand moved to caress her clit. Calliope moaned when her pleasure built to the point where it was nearly too much - and this time, she wasn’t denied. The five men watched and listened as she cried out her pleasure along the riverbank. When the fingers finally stopped moving inside her and were drawn out, she was so exhausted from her orgasm that she just laid her front body on the ground, letting the Crows see her satisfaction.

 

But even with herself spent and one of the assassins taken care of, Calliope’s trials were far from over.

 

While the other Crows kept their distance, Taliesen stepped forward. He grabbed the hem of Calliope’s dress and ripped it shorter. She remained bent on the ground and caught her breath when he knelt behind her and drew out his long cock.

”I do not intend to share this opportunity with anyone, sweetheart”, he told her while positioning the tip of his member at her opening, ”you were his once, perhaps I shall make you mine this time.”

After finishing his sentence, Taliesen penetrated her roughly **.** Calliope cried out when he began to pound her fiercely with his cock. His pace was brutal, and her folds were still sensitive from her orgasm. His moves and the harsh grip he had on her hips told her that he was in a rage. And his words... Was this some kind of punishment for her loving Zevran and not him? Calliope’s body twitched with every thrust Taliesen made. The assassin made no attempt to pleasure her. To him, she was just a piece of meat and not an object of desire.

”Oh, how sweet you feel, dove”, he growled under his breath, ”I will surely tell him how you submitted to me – and how I made you mine.”

_Asshole._

And when Taliesen finally groaned loudly and spilled his seed into Calliope’s pulsing folds, she had no idea about how her slander would be pure irony for what was to come next.

****

After Taliesen had had his way with the young elf, there were still three assassins remaining, and the looks in their eyes left no room for guessing what their intents were. Calliope was trying to rise to her trembling feet when one of those three walked right in front of her. Damp curls descended over her breasts when she lifted her gaze to look at the man. He was more muscular and taller than the others, like a brute. Had the Crows started to rely on raw strength in addition to wits and dexterity? Whatever the truth, the man lifted Calliope up as if she was a feather. She folded her arms behind his neck while he held her tightly with one strong arm and unlaced his trousers with his free hand. When he was finished, his cock sprang up, and telling from the touch Calliope felt on her slit, it wasn’t put to shame by the rest of his body. The man licked his lips while he lowered her onto his cock. Calliope gasped forcefully because his member was so huge that even though her folds had been already stretched by Taliesen’s rough handling, it still tested her limits.

                      The assassin got a better hold of Calliope’s waist as he leaned a bit backwards to be able to make her bounce on his cock. That angle left her ass exposed, and soon a second man appeared behind her. He was of the same build as the one holding her, but she didn’t know it yet. The assassin who had been fucking her a while now stopped and straightened himself, holding her still. Calliope’s eyes went wide when she felt something hard verging on her ass: it was a cock as big as the other one, wetted for giving it easier access to her second entrance. It started to push into her very slowly, and when it finally got all the way to the end, Calliope grimaced as she was sure that the two men had to be some goddamn twins. She closed her eyes and sighed deeply when the man behind her grabbed her breasts with his big palms. Then, the men corrected their positions and started to move in unison **.**

 

_Holy fuck!_

Calliope’s both holes were so completely filled that she believed she could be torn apart. The assassin behind her groaned while he stretched her asshole with his enormous rod, and the one in front of her was breathing heavily with his face turning red. He forcefully pressed his lips to Calliope’s and invaded her mouth with his tongue. The men quickened their pace considerably after a few thrusts which were no more in unison with each other. Calliope felt how a sudden moistness took over her asshole, and the man behind her roared like a dragon. The other assassin stopped momentarily to allow his mate to withdraw from the elf’s reddened ass. Though carrying on with vigor afterwards, he managed only a couple of thrusts before he gave in too. After spilling his seed into her folds, he withdrew from her and lowered her to the ground. She was exhausted. How could she manage one man more?  The last assassin was already coming for her when she heard Taliesen’s voice from somewhere behind her.

”Have your way with her, Manuel”, he ordered, ”then slit her throat.”

Calliope heard his words but was too weak to even react to them.

”With pleasure, sir.”

 

They weren’t going to let her live after all.

 

When the brown-haired man kneeled beside Calliope, an arrow flew through the air and hit him right between his eyes. After the assassin collapsed to the ground and started to twitch, a man’s figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. Calliope couldn’t distinguish the comer’s features properly, but after she heard him speak, she immediately knew who he was.

”Tsk tsk, Taliesen”, Zevran scolded his fellow assassin, ”it wasn’t in your contract to kill her, or so I heard.”

                      Taliesen turned around when he heard his stablemate’s familiar voice.

”Well, do you spy on me now, my sneaky friend?” he inquired, spreading his hands wide with faked surprise.

”You’re such a weasel, Taliesen”, Zevran said to him while he arched his bow again, ”thought that I wouldn’t find out, did you?”

The dark-haired assassin laughed at him as an answer.

”Are you really so infatuated with that elven bitch that you would risk your career for her?”

The string of the bow tightened before it was released, and an arrow hit another assassin right into the heart.

”Yes, I would.”

                      Despite all his former arrogance, Taliesen took one hesitant step back when he saw that Zevran posed a real threat to him.

”Mace! Foster!” he ordered his two remaining men, ”get him!”

Zevran chuckled while he tossed his bow and quiver to the ground and drew out his two daggers.

”Come, you hulking oxen”, he thought to himself aloud, ”we’ll see just how tough you really are.”

                      The elven assassin dashed forward with speed gained only through years of practice. The two brutes grabbed their two-handed swords from the ground to engage him in combat, but they both got only deep cuts to their thighs as he ran from between them with his blades at his sides. When the two still roared from pain, Zevran was already preparing for another strike. If the two brutes were indeed Crows, they weren’t very good at their jobs. Or was their purpose to act as a diversion while the actual assassin...?

 

_Taliesen._

Hearing how the fight went on **,** Calliope started to open her eyes which had been nearly closed **.** She got a glimpse of the bow that was lying on the ground along with the quiver.

_Zevran..._

Calliope shook her head to clear her mind and reached for the weapon with grass brushing against her partly bare skin. Yet another cry of pain echoed behind her when she finally held the bow as well as one arrow in her hands. Though her body ached, she rose up to her knees, turned around, and prepared to arch the bow. Meanwhile, a few feet away from her, Zevran was still battling the two brutes. He had apparently poisoned his blades because the moves of the two men had noticeably slowed down. Calliope raised her right foot to get to a better shooting position. She was content that Zevran would manage his opponents easily after toying with them long enough, but there was still a third man on the field to whom he couldn’t focus on while the brutes were still standing. There was predatory gaze in Calliope’s light brown eyes as she searched for her intended target. Zevran had bested one of his opponents by cutting the muscles of the man’s legs, leaving him lying on the ground in agony, and was now aiming for the other one’s throat.

”Zevran, my old friend”, Taliesen hollered at him mockingly while the other brute’s blood started to spill to the ground, ”you surely realised they were just baits?”

”Of course I did, my friend”, Zevran mocked him back, ”but you are the main prize.”

”Not if I take my prize first.”

 

_Wrong answer._

Blood started to gurgle from the assassin’s throat like a red stream. Taliesen dropped to his knees, holding his throat while his life faded away with every stertorous breath he took. His lips moved but not a single word came out. Calliope watched his death struggle, holding her hands in the same position from which she had released the killing shot. When the assassin’s lifeless body finally fell to the ground, Zevran finished the last brute by hitting both of his daggers to the man’s chest and turned to walk towards Calliope. Only then did she let her stance relax **,** dropping the bow to the ground and drawing a deep breath. When the fair-haired Crow reached her, he had a warm smile spiced with a peculiar hint smirk on his face **.** Calliope was overwhelmed by relief when she saw him.

”I thought that those sons of bitches would give up if I played by their rules”, she blurted out, ”boy, was I wrong.”

Zevran pressed his right hand gently against her cheek.

”Ah, don’t blame yourself, my sweet amazon”, he soothed her, ”I’m here for you now.”

Calliope’s nearly closed her eyes when she pressed herself against his bloodstained armor.

”I’ve missed you”, she whispered to him.

Zevran stroked her sweaty hair while holding her tightly with his left arm.

”And I you, my darling”, he replied, ”and I you.”

 

***

 

The sun had already started to set beyond the horizon when Zevran carried Calliope to the river so she could wash herself **.** She freed herself from the torn remnants of her dress and waded into the water. While she let it wash away the physical memory of what had happened earlier between her and the five Crows, the elven assassin took off his armor and joined her. Calliope slid her left hand along her right arm when he approached her and curled his arms around her waist from behind. Calliope shivered. It had been so long when she had last seen him, nearly three years, but she hadn’t forgotten his tattooed face, his touch that made her tremble... Even when she had seen her husband-to-be, she had still thought of him.

”Zevran”, she whispered his name as if in fear that he wasn’t really there.

”What is it, my beautiful muse?” the elven assassin asked her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

The young elf stopped washing her hand and stood still.

”Is this a dream?” she whispered again, not even daring to look at him.

”If it is, what then?”

”Then let’s make it a good one.”

                      Zevran turned Calliope around carefully. She didn’t dare to look at him, though, and thus he lifted her chin with his right hand and stared straight into her eyes. A tear ran down Calliope’s cheek which the fair-haired assassin wiped away with his left thumb.

”Don’t cry, my sweet amazon”, he comforted her **,** ”sadness doesn’t suit you.”

His words brought a smile to Calliope’s red lips, and her eyes moved to and fro when she looked up at him **.** For a moment they just stared each other like that, but soon Calliope couldn’t take it anymore and she threw herself at him **,** folding her arms behind his neck and kissing him with all the yearning she had felt during their time apart. He returned her kiss with equal passion, but when she was about to kiss him more deeply after the previous one had been broken, he pressed his palm to her lips. Calliope stared at him in confusion. Had she done something wrong?

”You do realise that there are corpses and blood everywhere?” he asked her while lowering his hand so that she could speak.

”Do you care, my love?” she countered his question.

Zevran chuckled.

”Always a woman of macabre **t** astes”, he grinned.

”I would bathe in their blood if it meant I got to be with you.”

Another chuckle.

”No need to, my love. I’m already yours.”

 

Zevran’s lips descended on Calliope’s. He started to guide her towards the riverbank, eventually lifting her to sit on it whereas he remained standing in the water. He hadn’t allowed their lips to fully part during that movement, and now he was begging to enter her mouth with his tongue. Calliope obliged without hesitation and let her tongue join his in a wild dance. She folded her arms behind his neck again and pressed herself tightly against him **.** She felt his glorious erection hard between her thighs, pressing deliciously against her clit. How had she longed for his touch... and for him. Suddenly, Calliope broke the kiss and moved away from the bank. Long damp curls snaked along her body which was now covered with glimmering drops of water. She spread her legs to show herself off to her lover, staring at him wickedly, and slid her right palm slowly over her slit. Zevran smirked at her while he climbed out of the stream and began to move towards her on all fours like an animal. Calliope sought support from the ground with her hands when she leant backwards, her chest heaving rapidly when he reached her. He kissed her tenderly before he lowered his lips to her breasts as he began to caress them with his fingers. Every time he licked her nipples she moaned with pleasure that wasn’t born out of fear and anticipation but of passion for the man she had once – and still – loved.

                      Calliope was gasping for breath when Zevran stopped caressing her, lied on his back **,** and pulled her to sit on his face. He grabbed her hips and started to lick her slit.

”Zev!” Calliope moaned when he continued to lick her deeper, lapping his tongue occasionally around her swollen clit.

When he started to suck on it, her back arched and she supported herself only with her left arm to be able to grab his cock. It was velvety and as long and fittingly thick as she remembered it to be. When she started to stroke his member with her hand, he immediately started to suck on her clit more intensely as if in wicked revenge. When Zevran invaded her folds with his tongue and started to fuck her with it, Calliope’s hips bucked and she fought not to stop pleasuring him. She knew that he liked to challenge her, he always had, and now that they were together again after her father had arranged otherwise, she wouldn’t want to disappoint him. While Zevran still worked within her folds with his tongue, she let go of his cock and fought herself off his grasp, leaving a trail of fingernail scratches on her skin. When he tried to catch her again, she prevented it by pressing him back to the ground while and moved towards his lower body. When she had reached the desired spot just above his cock, she leant forward and grinned seductively.

”Now it’s my turn, my love.”

                      The elven assassin stopped reaching for his lover, nestling in the soft grass instead. Calliope was on her knees above him so that the tip of his cock lightly brushed her slit. She moved her hips back and forth for a couple of times to tease him. Zevran, however, was not like other men: he just smirked, showing no signs of frustration. Seeing that her moves had no effect on him, she changed her tactics and started to lower herself slowly onto his cock. And when she had it inside her to the hilt, she started to roll her hips like a famous Antivan bellydancer. With that, she managed to finally draw a sigh from him which she rewarded by starting to ride him. She pressed her hands against his hard abs while she flexed the muscles of her legs to move more efficiently. She went easy on her lover at first, but soon she found it nearly impossible to resist the urge to fasten her pace.

_No, not like this_ , a thought emerged to restrain her, _I want..._

Despite her eagerness to go on, Calliope sat still with Zevran’s cock inside her. The assassin’s brown eyes were locked on hers with surprise and intrigue.

”I want you to fuck me the other way”, she divulged her desire to him.

Zevran lifted himself off the ground and outstretched his arms.

”Are you sure, my love?” he asked, ”that can be a sensitive p...”

”Come now” she interrupted him, ”you have been there before, remember? When we were in the Moon Gardens. I would like to experience that again. Not like those brutes did to me, but like you did to me back then.”

The elven assassin considered her suggestion before he nodded.

”As you wish.”

                      Calliope rose to her feet to allow Zevran to correct his position **.** The assassin kneeled and leant backwards, seeking support from the ground with his arms. Then it was Calliope’s turn to kneel over his lap. She lowered herself so that his cock met her slit and went all the way to the hilt a couple of times to make it slicker **.** She raised herself up and moved only to seek his hard member again, though this time it was positioned to her other entrance. Calliope spread her buttocks and lowered herself so that the tip of her lover’s cock got pushed inside her anus which had barely recovered from the handling she had gotten earlier **.** Then, while Zevran remained completely still beneath her, she began to lower herself again, though very slowly. When she finally got to the hilt, she took support from the ground as well and sighed. Though many others would say otherwise, she enjoyed this. The way Zevran’s cock filled her ass... it was just indescribably thrilling, satisfying, and perfect.

Calliope raised her legs so that her knees were hooked **,** and then, she started to move. Her pace was extremely slow at first, but when her muscles relaxed again, she started to nimbly ride her lover with her back brushing against his chest. She didn’t get very far with her efforts, however, as Zevran stopped her and pulled her against him. Keeping his cock still inside her ass, he grabbed her buttocks to raise her up a bit, hooked his knees to gain leverage, and started a movement of his own.

                      Calliope gasped when she felt the moves of her lover’s hips. As the moistness had started to wear off and the glide relied more and more on the relaxation of her muscles, Calliope reached for her red and swollen clit to add some stimulation. She circled her fingers wildly around it and moaned in unison with her lover whose thrusts were now quick and accurate. Soon the building pleasure was too much, and Calliope cried out. As she still teased her clit to prolong her orgasm to its ultimate end, she felt how her ass got moist again. Zevran groaned when he thrust into her with last long push. When he lowered himself to the ground **,** she was still lying on him, feeling the throbbing of his cock within her.

The lovers remained quietly together for a while. Zevran still held Calliope by the waist when he reached to brush her skin with his lips.

”I have searched for you for so long, my love”, he confessed, ”yearning to see you, longing for your touch.”

Calliope chuckled at his words.

”Like you haven’t had enough lovers in three years”, she scolded him playfully with exhaustion wavering her voice.

After a short moment of silence, Zevran finally countered her words.

”No.”

_What?_ Calliope asked herself, her brow furrowing, _did he really say that?_

”’No’?” she repeated aloud.

Zevran chuckled softly.

”Is it so hard to believe that I really missed you?”

Calliope gulped, holding back a tear.

”No, my love”, she whispered to him, ”I missed you too.”

 

***

 

After the night passed and turned into a new dawn, the two elves prepared to leave the riverbank on which they had slept, entwined. Though it was undeniably daring and even foolhardy, they were heading back to Antiva where Zevran wanted to confront the guildmaster who had accepted the absurd contract on Calliope. But perhaps it would be reasonable if they got a new dress for her first as her current one was quite thrashed. Or maybe she should get herself a proper light armor? Oh, and a bow.  

 

When the lovers were about to head back to the road, Zevran held his left arm protectively around Calliope who took one last glance at Taliesen’s rotting body which was already a feast to one scavenger bird.

”I think you were wrong, Taliesen”, she said while a crow pecked the body’s right eye, ”I am still his.”

 

_And I always will be._

_***_


End file.
